


Captain's Log 2: The Trade in Sector 6

by A26



Series: Captain's Log Series (Aka Space Gays) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jungle, Alternate Universe - Space, Carnivorous Animals, Carnivorous Plants, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex in Space, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Wilderness Survival, Zero-gravity sex, i like how that's a tag, lets be real it’s a 40k crossover, telekinetic Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: Sent on a trade mission to establish peace between the military and a rogue entity, Levi's team on the Paradis have a spanner thrown into the works and have to swiftly change plans - a rescue mission!





	1. Day 4,000

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all wanted it, here it is, a continuation of my space gays! You can read this fic as a standalone, but many small details about the characters are already mentioned in the first fic of this series: Captain's Log: The Retaking of the Paradis, so I highly recommend you check that out too! 
> 
> This story is set just over one year/cycle, (500 days) after the first story! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D

Legion headquarters, hive planet Sina, sector 5-023. Mission briefing, day 4,000. 

I’ve been Captain of a military scouting vessel for exactly 8 cycles to the day. Happy birthday, I guess? The squad are all still alive and rounded up in the briefing room headed by Commander Erwin Smith. 

He’s everything you’d expect of a Commander of a military unit. Tall, broad, sort of handsome in a burly sort of way, bare minimal facial grooming judging by the size of his eyebrows and unusually thick wrists. Gets me wondering how often he masturbates, because damn either he’s an avid sword wielder in battle or he’s battling with another sword every night of the week. 

“Good morning everyone, thank you for attending on such short notice,” he addresses the entire room. It’s not just us here, there are eight or nine other crews present, making for a small hot stuffy room to feel ten times as bad given all the extra bodies. The small window overlooking the rest of the hive does nothing to offer a wispy dream of respite from the heat, instead taunting me with its promise of fresh air, sealed away indefinitely. 

Everyone stands at attention and Erwin waves us all off, getting straight to the point, activating the hologram in the center of the room. 

“Ilse Langnar, Captain of the Thunder Spear. I’m sure a lot of you are familiar with her… antics,” Erwin says with thinly veiled frustration, sugar coated by his polite demeanour. 

A few people in the room groan as the image of her ship and its Captain appear before them on the holo-projector. She’s of alien descent, hailing from a sector I’ve never really put much effort into researching. She has a humanoid figure, only with a flat elongated face, two long tendrilly horn type things hanging from her temples down to her shoulder, four arms and two digitigrade legs ending in large talons. She’s got a long, fleshy flat tail that’s probably longer than her entire height, and her attire is robed in a way that suggests royalty, just a little rough around the edges.

Not surprising given she’s essentially a rogue space pirate who’s been terrorising the military for cycles now. 

“If you are unaware, Langnar has been viciously assaulting our bases across multiple worlds across the sector for the last three cycles in search of an energy source,” Erwin goes on to continue, pulling up a holo-image of said power source. It’s a glowing orb, suspended by chains within a clear protective crate. It’s roughly the size of a large human toddler, so by all means its not exactly bulky. 

“As you all also know, these are common trade on this planet alone, however Langnar is clearly unable to dock here, given the multiple interplanetary bounties on her head,” Erwin adds. “The mission briefing is this: we have arranged a peaceful rendezvous in neutral territory in order to exchange one of these power sources in exchange for information relating to heretical cultist activity she has found along her travels of sector 5.”

“We believe that obtaining one of these power sources will encourage her to cease her assault as an otherwise neutral party. To sweeten the deal, we’re offering to clear her bounties in exchange for at least five targets of the Legion’s interest.” 

“How do we know she’s gonna have that info?” someone chimes in from across the room. 

“We don’t,” Erwin responds honestly. “It’s a shot in the dark, but if she doesn’t provide the information we simply do not make the trade and her bounties remain in tact.” 

“Who’s making the trade?” Mikasa asks from my side. 

“Good question, Ackerman. The reason you are all here is because we will all accompany Captain Levi and the Paradis to make the trade, in convoy, to the neutral zone.” Erwin lights up the screens once more, displaying a map of the area just outside sector 5, overlapping with sector 6. 

“The convoy will wait in sector 5 while the two ships agree to meet a little ways out in the restricted zone encasing the planet Ragako.” The holo-image displays the planet in closer detail, with annotations of it’s two suns: the verdant sun of Raeh and the incandescent sun of Kett. Between the two of them, they wash the planet with a generous constant light green glow, aiding in its uncontrollable tropical climate. 

For this reason the planet has been deemed unfit for habitation and classified as a death planet. No humanoid life has been registered as able to live on the toxic surface. 

That said, I’m relieved that this exchange will occur in the space above, rather than on the planet itself. Jungle planets have pretty nasty mosquitos. I’m unsure if any of my 4,000 daily logs (give or take) have mentioned this but - I hate bugs. Just the thought of the filthy, germ ridden creatures crawling around and spreading their eggs just makes me want to - 

Eren’s hand is on my arse. 

What.

Right in the middle of a briefing, too. I slowly turn my head to glare at him incredulously, finding his arms behind his back innocently as the press of his palm remains exactly where it is. He’s got a mischievous glint in his eye but otherwise manages to remain nonchalant. 

“Alright, so how are you expecting us to extract the information out of her if she doesn’t comply?” I ask Erwin from across the room by means of distracting myself from Eren’s bullshit attempt to turn me on. Erwin gives me that shit eating grin of his and shrugs. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of a way. You and your crew are known for being able to… improvise.” 

He’s not fucking wrong. 

Alright, so we have our mission briefing and Erwin dismisses everyone once we’ve got meeting coordinates and rally points up in space. 

I’ve just had the ship serviced, so she’s looking pretty fabulous right about now. 

The squad hurry back to the ship and we take off first, getting ahead of the convoy so as to perform any necessary cleaning checks before departing. 

That’s the official reason I wanted to leave early. 

The main reason is currently nestled between my thighs, sucking me off something fierce, ghostlike hands brushing through my hair, across my chest and playing with my nipples as Eren’s actual hand forces a thumb into my mouth for me to suck on. 

I’m liberal with the spit and Eren hits the gravity controls beside the bed on his way back to my arse to press his thumb in teasingly. What I don’t expect is for my body to start feeling lighter beyond just a slight adjustment of the meter. My whole body is weightless and Eren flails as he clings to my legs with a loud laugh. 

“Ha, I didn’t- oof!” Eren struggles to stretch for the controls once he realises he set it to zero, arm flailing and sending us both spinning very slowly. 

“Real smooth, Eren,” I stifle a laugh. 

Despite his blunder he maintains his efforts of giving me head, tongue swirling painfully slowly around the tip before his head bobs back down at an agonising pace. Eren’s hands grip my arse to steady himself and I commend his attempts to blow me without gravity. 

It’s just a little distracting when you’re floating upside down, hair tickling the floor and Eren’s feet almost touching the ceiling. 

“I swear to god if that gravity comes back on now, I’m gonna murder you,” I scald him with no real venom in my voice, the end sort of trailing off into a pleased hum. Eren just smiles around my cock and keeps at it, taking no notice of the fact we’re drifting ever so slowly toward the wall. I’m powerless to stop us as my back bumps against it and Eren chokes on a mouthful of zero gravity space dick. 

I have to laugh. It’s pretty funny. Eren looks surprised, which makes it even funnier. 

“Alright, okay, so I turned it down a little too low,” Eren admits, gripping onto my legs to stop us floating apart. I hook my legs around his waist to keep us together and that’s when an idea strikes me. 

“Wanna try going at it in zero grav?” I suggest with a playful twinkle in my one biological eye. 

“Didn’t you say we only had a couple of hours?” Eren returns, looking at me quizzically. 

“Yeah, and? How long you expecting to be going at it?” I tease him because it’s easy. 

“Well we gotta anchor ourselves to something or this is going to be awful,” he surmises, crawling his way up my body slowly, unable to really maintain much contact. It takes him a lifetime to get into position to kiss me, any small movement sending us both slowly spinning or floating off somewhere into shit fixed to the walls or the floor, ceiling, you name it. 

I’ve still got my boots on my feet with my flight suit bunched around my ankles so as soon as my feet come close to a surface, this one being the wall above the bed, I activate the magnetic soles to fix us into place. We both jolt as they stick and find we both sway awkwardly the more we move. 

It doesn’t take Eren very long at all (given his already short temper), to grow too frustrated to function properly, and orders Petra to reset the gravity very slowly. 

“Gravity at 5%,” she relays, our bodies slowly and awkwardly lowering back to the bed, giving us better access to one another's mouths as the rising gravity alerts fade from our focus. It turns out like a bit of a game, trying to see if I can prep Eren in time for the gravity to return to normal. Since we’re usually at it like fucking rabbits, it doesn’t take long at all and my knees in the mattress feel just right as I slide myself into him from behind. 

“Fuck that’s so good,” I breathe out, hands gripping into Eren’s waist and hips, stroking up the back of his spine. His now long hair is hung down by his face and no longer gives away his telekinetic intentions like it used to when he first presented his abilities. I feel a solid force of energy behind my back, feeling pinned between an invisible barrier and Eren’s ass, the force of it pushing me in deeper with each and every thrust. 

“God, fuck, Levi,” Eren pants out, gripping into the bedsheets. “Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop, oh god,” he rams back against me and throws his head back, giving me a back full of long brown hair to play with, taking a generous handful and ensuring I’ve got a good thick chunk so it’s not pulling on a few strands alone. Just like we practiced in order to make it most enjoyable. 

Fuck I love it when he moans as I pull on his hair, ramming into that tight heat like there’s no hope of a tomorrow. 

I feel a firmness settled against my arse, followed by a pressure at my arse, nudging against the muscle before breaching all at once. That joint with Eren pushing back onto me really fucking feels like I’m being speared from two places at once. Especially given the force behind me starts toying with my nipples, tweaking and pulling, feeling as if it’s biting at my neck. 

“I’m not gonna…” I end up moaning off the end of the sentence as Eren starts moving from both ends, rendering me a sandwiched mess. I fall forward against Eren’s back to give him better access - and mainly to steady my thighs that are literally quaking. 

I did want to tell him I’m not going to last very long if he keeps this up, but he seems adamant on going more than one round today, so simply continues to fuck me into submission. 

Multiple times within our two hour window. 

All before the mission has begun.


	2. Day 4,000 - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the fact that I went missing for like 2 months, but I'm back! Here's some more space gays for y'all! :D

Once cleaned up, I’m on the bridge, awaiting orders. There are a few other ships dotted around the space nearby, all part of the convoy to sector 6. Hange has uploaded Petra into a droid, petite female, red hair, fairly realistic but not foolproof. She brings me a cup of tea as I rotate the chair to face the crew gathered behind me. 

“Thanks,” I tell her, blowing the surface to cool it. 

“She doesn't have a fleet, so why are they sending so much backup?” Connie asks as the squad look over the map at the console table behind the flight deck. The flight out to sector 6 is about an hour using a pre-established warp gate from Sina. 

“I dunno, maybe they don’t trust her to fess up the info?” Jean suggests, arms folded as he observes. 

“I think it’s because she’s a multi-planetary, possibly even multi-galactic wanted criminal who no doubt will attempt to double cross us,” Armin throws out there logically. Of all their suggestions this one sounds most plausible. 

“And I think you’re all wrong!” Hange announces as they walk past, patting Jean on the head with one of their mechanical appendages. He bristles and glares at the back of Hange’s head and I have to agree with the techie. 

“Sir?” Jean barks at me, clearly wanting me to take his side. 

“Hange?” I ask. 

“I like to think we’re taking an envoy to scare off anyone else who might want to attack her ship!” Hange announces, looking pleased with themselves. 

“Bingo,” I point at Hange and the crew grumble. 

“We were close,” Armin says with a shrug and a laugh. 

The crew give up on trying to figure out what’s happening and they make themselves comfortable on the seating at the sides or sat along the steps leading down to the flight deck. Armin, Mikasa and Eren are all sat in a row exchanging light conversation, so with Eren busy I turn my attention to Moblit. 

“They all here yet?” I ask him. He shrugs, the metal limbs beneath his robes clicking and whirring with the movement. 

“Almost. Commander Smith will likely broadcast to us soon,” he replies, just as the holo-caster fires up with a picture of Erwin’s face. 

“We are in position. Proceed to first checkpoint,” he orders, to which Moblit gets the Paradis into gear and fires us off into space. It’s not long before we arrive at the boundary, shown only on our maps rather than in actual space itself. Erwin confirms that the convoy will remain where they are, and the Paradis has clearance to enter the restricted zone alone. Our target is allegedly already in position. 

“Prepare the cell,” I lean over to tell Hange. They get up and head to the side of the bridge, unlocking a cabinet containing the energy orb we plan on using for the trade, resting it on the central console at the back of the room. 

“Ragako in sight,” Moblit relays. As promised as we pass through a small meteor ring, the large green planet comes into full view. It’s atmosphere is capable of sustaining life, so has large lakes between it’s bright green continents, its two suns shining an eerie green off in the distance. There is a shadow of a vessel close to the rear side of the planet, so we head in that direction as we wait for comms to fire up from Langnar’s ship. 

Her ship is roughly half the size of the Paradis, long and spear like in shape, its blue electric energy pulsing through piping lacing the entire hull. Her type of people are an alien race who have successfully harnessed the power of electricity in space. Something about their genetics mean they’re able to self generate, thus should they need external power they rely mainly on solar energy. They’re a fairly crude race as far as technological advances go, but that’s where their strength lies - no one would expect someone to bring brass knuckles to a gunfight and actually win - which gives me the impression she’s packing more than the mission brief covered. 

“Opening up communications,” Moblit says, firing up our comms caster and waiting for a response. 

The image materialises and foreign symbols litter the screen from their command deck. It takes a second for my optical implant to translate, activating the vocal translator from the neck of my suit for when I start to talk. 

“Langnar?” I ask, addressing the alien on the other side of the screen. 

“Are you the Captain Ackerman?” they ask, to which I confirm.

They prattle something off to the side and a moment later Ilse herself steps into view, squinting at the screen. Her appearance matches the briefing detail and Hange brings over the orb so she can see.

“Awaiting permission to dock,” Ilse says, so I wave to Moblit to get into position. 

“Moving into range,” Moblit says, creeping the Paradis into an upright position so that our air locks can align. 

“I wish I could get a picture of this happening,” Connie snickers to Sasha. 

“Why?” 

“Think about it, the Paradis is circular and the thunder spear is…” he trails off with a snicker and Sasha’s giggles follow shortly after. 

“Remind me how old you both are?” Armin scolds them lightly, but I can hear the amusement in his voice. 

Someone on Langnar’s flight deck says something from the side of the holo-caster and her eyes widen before she immediately shuts off the communications. 

Our own comms are flashing with alerts too. 

We don’t have time to check what they’re saying as the cause opens before our very eyes. 

There is a noticeable disruption in the immaterium as an unknown warship tears into the sector from its warp travel, arriving on a wave of scattered stardust. The ship is dark and hulking, ominous and clearly alien. It has dark purple tubing all over the outer hull and its shields dissipate as it open fires upon Langnar’s ship.

“Shields at 100%, preparing weapons systems,” Moblit says. 

“Hold fire,” I tell him, watching events unfold before taking immediate action. If she’s dead then there’s no point intervening. Armin is reporting live back to command as it all happens. 

“Hold your position,” Erwin orders, confirming my initial plan. 

“Copy that, Commander,” Armin relays. 

Langnar’s attackers don’t appear to have beef with us (understandably), so as soon as we’ve watched the thunder spear catch on fire and start hurtling toward Ragako, they begin their retreat, the way they appeared from. 

Part of Langnar’s hull explodes as it hits the atmosphere and we all watch as it breaks into pieces before disappearing into the greenery. 

“Well fuck,” Jean says. “What do we do now?”

Erwin’s voice sounds over the comms. “Wait until the hostiles are gone from scans and then take a reading on what’s left of the ship.” 

“Already on it,” I tell him, the attackers exit having been swift. This is more common than people might think. With all the varying levels of space flight technology you’re always going to get war. I didn't recognise the black ship but I’m sure I can find time to study it later. 

Eren approaches to oversee the lifeform scans as they are done. 

“I’m not detecting anything, Levi,” Hange tells me before looking at Eren. “Anything?” 

Eren looks thoughtful before closing his eyes and focusing. Usually the ship’s scans are fairly accurate, but Eren is a different type of scanner. 

“I think the amount of life forms on the planet is interfering with the read. There’s a lot of life down there,” says Eren. 

“I can’t access the Thunder Spear’s comms either, the jungle is probably too dense for a signal… provided it’s still in one piece,” Hange half mumbles to themself as they scatter away to run more scans. 

“Eren can you get a lock on Langnar?” I ask of him, to which he focuses again. The air in the bridge goes a little bit cold for a second, but Eren manages to contain the anomaly quickly. The amount of times his powers have frozen over my teas - I’m not exactly impressed. 

“I think she’s alive. It’s a bit too far to get an accurate reading so it might be worth getting closer,” he tells me, looking out of the windows at the stream of dissipating smoke leading down to the green world. 

“How close are we talking?” I can feel it now, and I hate it already. 

“This is Command,” Erwin sounds over the receiver, “this is now a rescue mission, provided you think she might still be alive. Our scans suggest the part that exploded was only the cargo bay.” 

I groan audibly. 

Fuck. 

“Erwin, send us a supply vessel.” I tell him and he confirms. 

I gather everyone to the briefing table and get Armin to pull up Ragako’s profile. 

“Armin, care to give the planet brief?” I ask. He nods eagerly. He may not be the best in combat, sure, he can hold his own, but his true strength lies in information and tactic, so I let him take the lead on this one. 

“So, Ragako is a death world, meaning it’s too dangerous for habitation by most sentient races. It has two suns, and given their solar patterns there is only about four hours of nightfall in a thirty hour day.” 

The squad listen intently as he ticks off a whole list of details relevant to going down to the surface. 

“Presume everything is toxic, don’t eat or drink anything, and if you don’t need to touch it, don’t. Always watch your footing and be on alert at all times. The most dangerous thing on the planet is the animals and vegetation,” he explains. 

“So on a jungle planet that’s basically everything?” Mikasa states more than asks. Armin nods his affirmation. 

“Great,” Jean mutters, rubbing the side of his face with a pained expression. 

“Notable creatures to look out for include the Ragakan millipede,” Armin pulls up an image of the creature, a crudely rendered guess at what it looks like. Not too many actual images exist of them since no one goes to the surface. The creature is impressive in size, reaching generous sizes of 20 metres and up, vicious claws and teeth on it’s ugly carapaced head. 

“They burrow, leaving their tails sticking out of the ground which look like large grey flowers. Don’t even go near the flowers if you see them, as they can detect movement on the ground,” Armin says, pulling up a few more creatures on his itinerary. 

The others include (but are not limited to) varying types of carnivorous plants and insects, venomous lizards and amphibians and even a few types of feline. He is thorough in his description and research so I feel more prepared for this mission by the time he’s wrapping up.

He looks a little uncomfortable at the mention of the final beast, but battles through his embarrassment as he addresses the ladies amongst us. 

“This is the Ragako blood wasp. They are highly sensitive to the smell of blood, so, if any of you are… menstruating… please visit the medical bay in advance of departure and everyone be sure to shower.” 

Well phrased, Armin. 

“Damn, is that all?” Sasha asks, looking expectantly intimidated by the planet. 

“Well I’m sure there’s much more, it’s a rich planet…” Armin trails off having missed that Sasha was exasperating. Seems the chance to visit certain death has the blond excited. He’d have to be the only one of us looking forward to it even a little bit. 

With the briefing complete, rounded off with a list of supplies we’ll need to take, the supplies vessel arrives shortly after, lining up in the centre of the Paradis for docking. We all head down to the cargo docks to help unload the armoury. 

We supply ourselves with an array of various weapons, thick body suits with self contained cooling control, respirators and a generous supply of long knives and swords for cutting quietly through thick foliage. Jean is also equipped with a larger shoulder cannon and explosives should we need any heavier munitions for large obstacles or creatures. 

With the crew armed to the teeth and partially shitting themselves in the process, we all head to the carrier dock for departure.


End file.
